Blue nose day sample letter
UK Parliamentary Election, 5 May 2005 You can now email (UK parliamentary) election candidates via the WWF site WWF Climate campaign (really easy to do) As WWF, and maybe others, have now enabled visitors to their websites to contact parliamentary election candidates, this page could perhaps also be used to suggest various ways to personalise emails? UK Local elections, 5 May 2005 and beyond Write to them Beta Test enables you to contact District and County Councillors. Find contact details for the leader of your local council via your local council's website. Find local council websites via Directgov Letters to local election candidates could mention specific local problems related to climate change you may be concerned about, for example flood risk, water shortages, periods of extreme heat, better transport, warm homes, local developments. Sample letter The sample letter below assumes little knowledge of what your council is already doing on climate change. If you know a lot more you might prefer to devise more challenging questions and / or give credit where credit's due for work done already. (Example of creating a simple blue dot - on email program (Thunderbird) select blue on the colour menu of compose window then (Windows XP) copy black dot from the Character Map for the Arial font (Accessories, System Tools) (then switch colour back to black) (blue Dot) I am extremely concerned about the future impacts of climate change both globally and locally. Scientists have warned that the point of no return may be reached in as little as ten years. (1) Sir David King, the government's chief scientific adviser has described climate change as a greater threat than international terrosrism. (2) According to the Local Government Association, 100,000 local authorities have called on the G8 for more action on climate change. (3) As you may know Urban Green Days 2005 is to be celebrated by local governments across Europe between 31 May and 5 June 2005 with a focus on climate change. Blue Nose Day, June 10 2005, (4) the first Friday after World Enviornment Day (June 5) is a Citizen's initiative to focus on what local government is doing about climate change. Specifically I'd like to ask: # Do you believe in locally developed solutions to climate change, and do you have an action plan for reducing across your council's area? Is it available on the council's website? Does it consider transport, planning and procurement? # Are you providing strategic leadership and encouraging other organisations and stakeholders across the council area to take action? # Has your climate change action plan been drawn up with community involvement, and will the wider community be involved in checking on progress? # If you can answer yes to all the above, how will you ensure that action on climate change is progressively both more and more ambitious and effective in the coming years? I look forward to your response Yours sincerely (1) http://news.independent.co.uk/world/environment/story.jsp?story=603975 (2) http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/sci/tech/3381425.stm (3) http://www.lga.gov.uk/PressRelease.asp?id=SX9222-A782CE00 (4) http://sca21.wikicities.com/wiki/Blue_nose_day < Blue nose day Category:Climate change